La saint valentin sous tous les angles
by filmabouh
Summary: La Saint valentin c'est pas toujours tout beau tout mignon, et ça nos personnages vont le comprendre. Différentes façon de vivre ce jours, des histoires différentes dans un groupe d'ami.


**Faite spécialement pour la Saint valentin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Elle sera un peu longue(en réalité c'est la plus longue que j'ai faites ^^' , j'avais pensé à la divisier en quatre chapitres mais j'ai préféré la laissé comme sa^^' ), car elle raconte pas juste l'histoire d'un couple, mais de plusieurs, et donc vous l'aurez sûrement compris il n'y a pas qu'un couple principal ! **

**J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour les couples mais j'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué de trouver les bons partenaires ! Surtout que j'aurais bien voulut mon ItaSasu …mais après qui irait avec mon tit Naru !!?..**

**Un tit résumé ? Bon d'accord …**

_**Ils habitent tous à Konoha, la plupart se connaissent depuis longtemps..Trés longtemps. Ils sont amis, familles, professeurs …mais tous sont confrontés aux mêmes problèmes. Et alors que la saint valentin approche, ils essaient tous de comprendre ce sentiment …oui celui qui pose tant de problème : l'amour.**_

**Alors attention, il y a beaucoup de couple !mais j'ai pas envie de tous les mettre alors je vais mettre que la moitié : p..**

**- ?/Naru**

**-Gaara/ ?**

**- ?/ino **

**-Shika/ ?**

**-Hidan/ ?**

**- ?/kourenai **

**-Naga/ ?/yahiko **

**- ?/tenten **

**-?/kiba**

**- ?/hina**

**-kaka/iru**

**-saso/dei**

**-jira/tsu**

**- ?/kabu**

**-et enfin … ?/Ita**

**Je pense qu'aucun n'a été oublié ^^'**

**Hé aussi Même si j'le souhaite très fort, sa ne change rien, ils ne m'appartiennent pas …même pas itachii :'(**

**/!\ DANS CETTE FIC IL Y A DU YAOI, DU YURI, ET DES VIOLS ! /!\**

**[J'ai essayais de bien faire cette fic aussi pour me faire pardonner pour le retard dans les autres … Mais je ne sais pas quand j'ai reprendre leurs publication, en ce moment je me concentre vraiment sur mes études alors je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais je reprendrai ;)]**

**Sa commence …**

**

* * *

  
**

10 Février :

_Mais aller un peu d'espoir, ce n'est pas fini la …_

« -Ou ou y'a quelqu'un ?

La musique s'arrêta, les pupilles qui recommencent à bouger, les paupières qui clignent, et enfin il lève les yeux vers elle.

-Ahh Mr Kakashi nous fais l'honneur de revenir sur terre ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien..Excuse moi j'pensais au …dîner de ce soir !

-Non mais c'est quoi cette excuse ? J'savais que t'étais pas doué mais de la à sortir une ânerie pareille ! J'te rappelle que j'ai du traversé 1500 Km pour venir te voir ! Et que j'ai que deux semaines seulement dans une année entière ! De plus n'oublies pas que je te connais par cœur ! Tu n'étais même pas en retard d'une seconde, ohh non …t'étais là à l'avance ! Alors tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui ne va pas ou je vais …

-Il m'a encore rejeté.. »

En disant cela il s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et commence à balancer de droite à gauche devant les yeux ébahit d'anko.

De l'étonnement qui se transforma en compassion, ahh ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune age, et c'était la première fois que ce pervers tenait autant à avoir une personne..

Sa devait faire trois années qu'elle entendait parler de lui, de cet Iruka, ohh elle le connaissait sans doute par cœur, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré !

Kakashi l'avait rencontré au boulot, il y a trois ans, Iruka avait intégré l'école de Konoha, la où travaillait Kakashi, et la il avait eu le « coup de foudre » pour reprendre l'expression de Kakashi, lui qui n'avait pas honte de ses attirances sexuels se déclara, et essaya mainte fois de le séduire, mais toutes ses tentatives furent veines.. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux ou peut être avait il peur ?

Anko venait d'avoir une idée, elle tenait beaucoup à son ami d'enfance, lui qui avait perdu son père jeune, et oui pas facile d'avoir un père flic..Et qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère, il aimait enfin une personne, et elle tenait absolument que cet amour soit réciproque.

Si après trois années d'harcèlement ils étaient toujours amis, c'est qu'Iruka l'aimait quand même, n'est ce pas ?

« -Hatake !!! Non mais tu te crois où la ? T'es un homme non !?

-…oui

-QUOI ?! J'entends rien la !

-OUI !

-Alors relève la tête ! Depuis quand T'abandonnes toi ?! Je crois que j'ai une idée qui va te plaire … »

* * *

« -Peut être que si je l'appelais plus il comprendrais ? Ou si je lui envoi un sms sa sera sûrement plus rapide et plus clair mais s'il comprend pas .. ?

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Hein ? Ahh Saku c'est toi. Bah écoutes J'en ai marre de Sai .. Il est euhh comment dire, on dirait qu'il comprend pas que j'ai besoin d'attention et aussi … de sexe. Dis toi que même un baiser c'est rare qu'il m'en donne !

-Ahh je vois tu cherchais un moyen de le lâcher ! Moi aussi j'voulais lâcher Kanku.. Il est beau gosse mais il travail trop souvent, et du coup je le voit jamais..

- Pff on est dans la même merde !

-Faut croire ! Mais bon après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que sa nous arrive ! »

Et les deux rivales éclatèrent de rire, Elles se comprenaient bien, elles étaient meilleures amies et rivales depuis qu'elles se connaissent et faisaient toujours les mêmes choses, couraient après les mêmes garçons...

Sur cette terre personne ne connaissait mieux Sakura que Ino et c'était pareil pour Ino, elles ne pouvaient envisager de vivre l'une sans l'autre. Elles ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte jusqu'à leur 18ans, lorsqu'elles avaient du choisir une université, elles avaient vite remarqué que ne plus avoir l'autre dans la même classe et que la voir juste pendant les week end ou vacances leurs laisser une sensation de manque profond.

Mais elles s'y étaient faite désormais, sa faisait déjà 2ans, et parfois elles se voyaient pendant les pauses, les universités n'étaient pas si loin l'une de l'autre.

Après cinq minutes de délire Sakura eu une idée :

« -Bon Ino ! J'te propose un truc !

-Yes what ?

-On envoi un sms en même temps pour dire que c'est fini !!

-D'accord !

…

-Euhh, on écrit quoi ? »

* * *

_tut tut _

"-un message ?

-Oué j'crois bien ..attend je reviens

Sai alla cherché son portable sur la table et lu le message, Shino l'observais, après tout sans Sai il ne pouvait pas continuer de déplacer les meubles.

-A voir ta tête c'est pas un je t'aime !

-Pff, j'viens de m'faire larguer.

Il revient vers son ami, et prit l'autre bout du fauteuil.

-Quoi ? C'est tout s'que sa t'fais ?

-Bahh tu sais sa faisait que deux semaines, et c'était pas vraiment le grand amour...

-Je vois."

Une demi heure plus tard ils avaient enfin réussi à ranger le salon, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé ici, mais ne tenaient pas spécialement à le savoir. Etant donné qu'ils partageaient cet appartement à quatre avec Gaara et Sasuke, ils se doutaient que sa devait soit être Sasuke et son blond qui avaient voulut essayé de faire sa dans leur salon, ou Gaara qui s'était encore battu ...

Shino, qui s'était presque cassé le dos, s'affaissa sur le canapé et poussa un long soupir, il garda quelques instant les yeux fermés.

Sai était sorti acheté un paquet de clopes, et il était seul dans l'appart. Il aimait ses rare moment de paix, oui, avec les trois autres ils étaient rare, il y avait toujours du bruits dans l'appart, ohh pas d'eux … gaara et sasuke ne parlaient quasiment pas, si ce n'est en phrase de moins de cinq mots ou en monosyllabe, mais ils faisaient bien crier leur conquêtes..Sai lui était plus bavard mais ne parlait pas pour rien dire non plus.

On pourrait croire que ce n'était pas super entre eux, mais tout aller bien ,ils étaient amis depuis le lycée ,pour Sasuke et lui depuis le collège , et ils se comprenaient sans devoir parler , ils voulaient tous la même chose et cela suffisait ..Oui, ensemble ils avaient enfin la paix.

Quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui, le fixé, puis gaara, car c'était lui, lui envoyé de la fumée au visage.

Shino tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, il n'aimait pas sa, mais c'était habitué à cela, après tout c'est comme sa qu'ils s'étaient rencontré... et c'était devenue une habitude pour se dire bonjour.

Gaara était un...drogué, enfin, ils l'étaient tous dans leur groupe, peut être que Juugo et Shino étaient les moins pire (sa doit pas se dire sa ^^ ') mais Gaara était sans aucun doute le pire, mais personne n'osaient le résonnait, de toute façon ils étaient pas les mieux placé pour parler...

Il était le genre de personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énervé, car on le regrettait asses vite... et la Shino pouvait voir que Gaara n'allait pas bien et il savait comment remédier à sa. Parfois la drogue n'était plus suffisante pour effacer ses douleur, alors Shino s'occuper de lui quelques instants, pour lui offrir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste un ami qui réconforte son ami d'une façon... Et sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

* * *

Dans les loges s'était agités, aujourd'hui ils devaient répétés pour un défilé, qui se déroulerait le lendemain.

"-Votre passe sinon vous ne passez pas...

-J'lai oublier !!

-Vous ne pouvez pas passé désolé...

-Mais tu t'fou de moi la ou quoi !!! J'vais te buter Kisame !!

-Ahhahh !!!

-Hé mais qu'est ce qui s'passe ici...

Madara venait de sortir pour voir pourquoi il manquait le majeur parti de ses mannequins quand il les vit tous entourant leurs cotes entrain de rire aux éclats, son regard suivit les leurs et il vit Deidara entrain d'essayer de frapper le vigil ...

-J'ai dit on ne rentre pas...

-Grr !! On se connaît depuis qu'on a 6ans ! Tu ne vas pas m'faire croire que tu m'reconnais pas !!j'suis mannequin ici !!!"

Madara se permit un sourire en coin en voyant la scene, Kisame ne se lasserai jamais se petit jeu, il aimait taquiner Deidara...D 'ailleurs qui n'aimait pas le taquiner, c'était une vrai petit boulle de nerf, il s'énervait si facilement, et cela amusait bien du monde...surtout son compagnon Sasori, qui était mannequin aussi. Tout le monde s'était demandé comment ils avaient fait pour finir ensemble, après tout ils avaient passé leur temps à se chamailler pour défendre leur passion... qui était selon eux de l'art.

Et puis, même si il n'y avait que deux personnes qui étaient au courant , même Madara s'amusait parfois à jouer avec les nerf du blond … En effet chaque Halloween , Madara se transformé en _Tobi _et offrait une journée inoubliable à son blond ..

Dans cette agence tout le monde se connaissait depuis très longtemps, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient fini par nouer des liens très fort, même si parfois on en doutait un peu...

"-Madara !!!! J'en ai marre de lui ! Il me laisse même pas acheté ce que j'veux ! C'est bon j'vais déménager j'pense … non mais c'est quoi sa j'le crois pas …

Et Hidan continua son monologue en déambulant entre le plateau et les loges,

-Pff LES MANNEQUINS ILS DEFILENT ET SE LA FERMENT SI J'SUIS LE COMPTABLE C'EST PAS POUR RIEN !!!"

Ça Kakuzu n'aurait pas du le crier dans toute la salle, tous les autres le dévisagèrent, et il eu une très bonne idée en allant s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Madara se dirigea vers les loges de ses mannequins, Deidara était entrain de se faire coiffer, Sasori et Hidan finissaient de s'habiller, Konan était entrain de maquiller l'un de ses amours, pendant que le second les regarder en attendant, Zetsu et Kisame parlaient ensemble à l'entrée.

"-Hé nagato, j'aurais besoin que tu remplace Itachi demain, vous faites la même taille et avait quasiment la même carrure.

-Il a encore fait une crise ?

-oui...

-C'est ok... Il est où ? Chez toi ou à l'hosto ?

-Chez moi, elle n'était pas très grave, mais je préfère qu'il prennent un peu de repos quand même... je lui ai dit d'arrêté et de profiter de la vie en se reposant mais il ne m'écoute pas...

- Je vois …Tu devrais lui faire part de tes sentiments tu sais

-Oué, c'est fait...mais tu le connaît, il ne laisse personne l'aimer, même Sasuke...il a tout fait pour le tenir éloigner de lui..."

Nagato posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarde désolé, il connaissait le comportement d'Itachi depuis qu'il était malade, il pouvait paraître froid et sans cœur pour les autres, mais ceux qui le connaissent, qui l'ont connu avant sa maladie, savent pourquoi il est devenu comme sa, ils savent qu'Itachi ne veut pas faire souffrir ceux qu'il aime, et c'est pour sa qu'il met un maximum de distance entre lui et ses personnes chers...Madara, Sasuke, même Kisame qui était quasiment celui qui s'entendait le mieux avec lui ..

Mais malgré cela, personne ne l'abandonner... même Sasuke, qui avait mal tourné et qui se disputait avec son frère dés qu ils se voyaient, ne l'abandonne pas.

* * *

"-Pffiou, Franchement la je vois pas quoi de plus...

-Tsunade n'a rien trouvé non plus ?

-non pas encore... on a peut être une idée mais rien de vraiment concret...

-Franchement, je me demande ce que peut être cette maladie... Pourquoi cela semble t il incurable ?

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... Pourquoi faites vous ceci ? Tsunade Le fait car un amie d'Itachi le lui a demandé, mais vous ? Pourquoi ?

-Je connais Itachi, je l'ai rencontré à l'age de 12ans, un gosse insupportable, je ne peux pas le voir … Je connaît aussi Tsunade, nous avons était en cour ensemble, et travailler ensemble... Mais si je le fait , ce n'est ni pour rendre service à un morveux ou a une ancienne collègue, car toi qui est son apprenti , je suppose que tu sais à quel point elle me hait. C'est juste que, imagine toi, si je réussis à trouver ce remède, ce remède tant chercher, qui pourrait soigner une maladie mortelle, une maladie dont personne ne connaît le traitement... Je serrais reconnu de tous !

-Je vois...elle n'avait vraiment pas tord ! Vous ne pensez qu'a vous-même...

-Chut la gosse..."

Shizune le regarda quelques instant, il regardait dans le microscope, retournait vers ses bouquins et prenait des notes .Il faisait comme si elle n'était pas la, elle se demandait vraiment quelles étaient les intention de tsunade en proposant cet échange ...

Kabuto était il comme son maître ? Tsunade l'avait elle déjà envoyait contre le mur ? La réponse était sûrement oui...

Elle retourna à ses travaux, après tout elle devait trouver ce remède...

* * *

"-Bon appétit !!!!

Et il plongea presque la tête dans son bol de Ramen.

- Pff tu ne changeras jamais gamin !

-Ohh chut l'ermite pas net !

-ah ah !!

-Ahh Iruka arrête ou j'appelle Kakashi !"

Il se tut dés l'instant où la phrase fut terminer, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Aujourd'hui c'était Vendredi soir, et comme tous les vendredi Iruka et Naruto allaient chez Tsunade et Jiraya pour dîner tous ensemble, Jiraya et Tsunade étaient comme les grands parents de naruto et il considéré Iruka comme son père, il était d'ailleurs son tuteur, mais ils n'habitaient pas ensemble.

Jiraya et Iruka enseignaient dans la même université, celle ou allait Naruto.

"-Nahh franchement Iruka tu devrais lui donner sa chance à se pervers !

-ohh !! Il n'en ai pas question... et mange moins vite !

-Il a raison naruto !

-Alors baa chan, sa avance ce médicament ? Et la collaboration avec Oromachin sa s'passe comment ?

-ahah ! Beau surnom gamin !!

-Pour l'instant on a rien … on dirait bien que cette maladie est impossible à soigner … heureusement qu'elle est extrêmement rare !"

Iruka regardait ce beau tableau , on aurait presque crut une vrai famille, ici personne n'avait eu la vie facile , en tout cas ni lui , ni Naruto , Jiraya et Tsunade ne le montrait peut être pas, mais on voyait bien qu'ils que les jours n'avaient pas toujours du être rose .

Lui, comme naruto, avait perdu ses parents très jeune, et contrairement à Naruto, il avait du grandir seul et apprendre à vivre sans l'aide de personne, alors quand il avait rencontré Naruto, il fit de son mieux pour qu'il ne traverse pas les même épreuves que lui, Il voulait qu'il soit heureux.

Il se tourna vers lui, et le regarda longuement, il souriait et avait l'air radieux, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, oui, il y avait cet homme, celui qu'il aimait, mais sa lui était interdit, alors il devait souffrir en silence, et sa, Iruka ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider... Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était apporté son soutien à Naruto, et être la quand il en aura besoin.

* * *

"-j'vous jure sensei, quelle plaie ! Elle est pire que ma mère !

-ahah ! Tu sais shika, peut être que tu devrais lui laisser sa chance !

-..Mais elle finira par me tuer ! Comment ils ont pu me mettre en équipe avec elle ! Et sa pour trois mois, TROIS MOIS !!!!

-ahah tu m'fais rire shika !

-Quand vous aurez fini votre partie venez manger, d'accord les garçons ?

-Oui Kurenai sensei !

-Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

-Oui … mais vous en avez mi du temps à faire le premier pas ! Je pensais même que vous y seriez encore dans 20ans !

-ahah ! Oui mais maintenant je ne peux rêver de mieux tu sais...

-Encore combien de temps pour le bébé ?

- 4mois …"

Il en avait de la chance Azuma...c'est vrai que lui et Kurenai vont très bien ensemble, mais il lui avait fallut u peu de temps pour réussir à se déclarer …

Ils étaient eux aussi, tous les deux professeurs dans la même université que Iruka et Kakashi, et étaient très apprécier des élèves, d'ailleurs, comme le disait souvent kourenai « même pendant les vacances ils viennent nous voir pour des conseils ! On aura vraiment tout vu ici ! »

Et c'était ce qu'il se produisait à l'instant. Shikamaru un des élèves d'Asuma , venait lui parlait de sa partenaire pour leurs travaux, Temari, Ces deux la , ne pouvaient s'entendre , mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'ils allaient trés bien ensemble et qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple.

* * *

« **Tu passe chez moi ce soir ? »**

-"22h10..."

Il était déjà 00h13 quand il sorti de chez Tsunade, mais Naruto savait que Sasuke l'attendait sûrement, si il lui a proposé d'aller chez lui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir, il changea de chemin et alla à l'opposé de chez lui, rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Oui il l'aimait mais devait juste se contentait de relation sans sentiments.

Il l'avait rencontré il y avait environ trois mois, et c'est la qu'avait commencé leur relation... Sasuke avait été clair, du sexe et rien que du sexe, de toute manière Naruto savait que si il parlait ne serait ce que une seul et unique fois de quelque chose de plus , il se ferait jeté , et il savait bien qu'un jour cela arriverait aussi ..

Ses amis ne savaient pas pour lui et sasuke, enfin sauf Lee, qui ne cesse de lui rappeler que cette relation était malsaine pour lui... Mais il n'y peut rien , ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est tombé amoureux de cet être asocial , méprisant , glacial , et beau plus que tout, il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas continuer … mais parfois la raison ne l'emporte pas sur les sentiments ..

Le voila enfin devant la porte, il entendait plusieurs voix, cela faisait peut être trois mois qu'il venait ici de temps en temps, mais jamais il n'avait rencontré ses colocataires et on dirait bien qu'aujourd'hui va être la première fois, il inspira, puis prit son courage à deux mains, il leva sa main droite prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes de soleil ? Et une chemise a colle haut se tenait devant lui, il sentait son regard à travers les lunette. Après une minute de silence il ouvrit la bouche :

"-Gaara ?

-heinn ?..euhh non...Sasuke!

-ahh .. Sasuke quelqu'un pour toi."

Puis il sortit. Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Sasuke l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur et fondit sur ses levres, leur baiser était tout sauf chaste. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en lui massant une fesse asse explicitement, Naruto comprit que ce soir serait sauvage …

Pendant qu'il faisait passé sa langue sur la lèvre de Naruto pour demander le passage, sa main remonta et passa sa chemise. Naruto frissonna à se contact, ses doigts étaient froids et impatients, il était déjà remonté jusqu'à son téton gauche qu'il commencer à caressait et à pincer, Sasuke abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour dévorer sa gorge. Naruto perdait déjà la tête, il n'y avait rien à redire sasuke était très douée, avec un simple baiser et quelques caresses il gémissait déjà.

La seconde main de l'uchiha quitta le mur, et alla déboutonner le jean de Naruto.

"-Humm...ahh sasu...

-Hum ! J'sais que c'est frustrant d'être dérangé...mais oublies pas que t'es pas seul ici..."

Naruto ouvrit avec peine ses paupière et s'aperçus qu'un roux se tenait devant Sasuke , avant de rentré , il était étrange, et en plus il était tatoué sur le front … Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto et le prit par le poignet, ils allaient vers sa chambre …

* * *

Dans le bar de Konoha, une jeune femme était assise, elle buvait, encore, et encore...

"-C'est bizarre de te voir ici, tu devrais pas y venir seule tu sais...

Elle continua à boire en ignorant son interlocuteur

-Sa peut être dangereux...

Elle continua, elle devait être à son sixième verre, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle le remarque.

-Un verre aussi

Il ne détourna pas son regard un seul instant, il savait pourquoi elle était comme sa, et il voulait l'aider, juste l'aider rien de plus , il avait déjà perdu son frère qui avait sombrer dans la drogue, il ne voulait pas qu'une amie soit alcoolique

-T'sais, il prit une gorgée, même si tu l'aime, lui il aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas mais elle arrêta de boire, il continua :

-Et même si sa à l'air un peu con, parce que tout le monde dit toujours sa, il n'est pas le seul sur terre, il y en a d'autres...

Elle se mit à rire, et reprit sa buverie...

-Franchement tu ne vas pas te détruire à cause de lui !! Il ne sait même pas que tu l'aimes ! Tu crois qu'il aimera te voir dans cet état !

Il commençait à perdre son calme, mais cette situation lui rappelait tellement celle avec son frère, il ne voulait pas, ohh non pas encore une fois perdre une personne cher.

Cette fois, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et le fixa

-tu …tu crois … non...Laisse moi ...

Elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à la sortie, il l'a suivit mais elle le rejeta

-VA T'EN !!!!! CASSE TOI !!!LAISSE MOI

Et elle courait dans les rues, en essayant de ne pas tomber

-Mais merde !! Regarde la réalité en Face !!! Maintenant c'est clair non ? Il n'y a plus aucune chance !! Laisse tombé ! Arrête d'espérer ! Sa fait combien d'année que t'as perdue !!"

Il l'attrapa par le bras et elle s'effondra en larme dans ses bras,

Voila il avait réussi, il lui avait ouvert les yeux

* * *

Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes que Shino marchait dans les rues dessertes, il ne savait que faire ce soir... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'amant de Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'il était asses beau gosse, par le genre habituel du brun, il avait même l'air totalement opposé à Sasuke, mais sa lui fera sûrement du bien. Mais il savait très bien qu'entre eux il n'y avait que du sexe, Sasuke ne laisserait jamais plus personne pénétré dans son cœur.

Il allait vers le bar et vit sur le chemin deux personne, probablement ivre, assises par terre, l'homme sur le lampadaire et la femme blottit dans ses bras, il reconnut le grand frère de Gaara, et lui fit un signe de tête en passant prés de lui.

Franchement, ils avaient tous des problèmes, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, qu'avaient ils fait à la vie ? ..Mais ils avaient apprit à se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils avaient.

Assis à une table, chemise ouverte, cheveux plaqué en arrière et aucune mèche rebelle, des yeux perçant bleu, qui viraient presque sur le volet, il était la, Shino l'avait reconnut dés qu'il avait passé la porte du bar, c'était celui qui était venu voir Sasuke plus tôt dans la journée, Il ne sait pas quoi, mais quelque chose l'attire chez cet homme, il ne lui avait pas parler, juste dit bonjour et était parti. Il n'arrivais pas à détacher son regard de lui, et son vis-à-vis, le fixer lui aussi, il avait un sourire sadique et Shino avait l'impression qu'il le provoquer.

Il s'en détacha énervé et alla au bar commandé un verre, se savoir attiré par cet être prétentieux et provocateur l'énervé, il savait comment sa allait se finir, et il en avait marre d'attirer des cons qui ne pense qu'a tirer un coup...

Il but et ferma les yeux, il senti un regard posé sur lui, puis un souffle sur sa nuque. Il se crispa et rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux, s'apprêtant à cogner celui qui oser le déranger, il se retourna et s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que Sai.

Sai se demandait se qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant, voir Shino énervé était asse rare, et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il s'assit à coté de lui et commença à lui parler

"-Et si tu m'disais ce qui ce passe ?"

* * *

"-Ahh c'est que ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu dans ce bar !

-Heureusement que Hidan nous appelé pour venir !

- Oué en plus ici les boissons ne sont pas trop chères !

-Pff Kazu tu sais quoi ?

-Quo... ?

-Va t'faire !!!

-J'le crois pas ! Sasori dei est déjà bourré !

-Bahh t'sais très bien qu'il tien pas bien kisame !

-Oué !

-Hé vous en avez mi du temps quand même à arriver vous étiez ou ?

-On a fait un tour par chez madara, et comme on y était on a aussi été voir Itachi

-Et il va comment ?

-Hé yahiko arrête sa !!! ..Euh il va bien

-Pff vous trois vous arrêté un peu vos conneries ! On n'a pas vraiment envie de voir une partie à trois la ...

-Si si !!! Moi j'veux voir, hein zetsu !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a prit lui ! Moi j'ai été voir Sasuke pour lui dire...il a dit qu'il passerai peut être le voir dans la semaine.

Pendant que tout le monde buvait et rigolait à des blagues...douteuses, Kisame remarque que Hidan, avait parfois les yeux qui déviés vers un jeune homme assis au comptoir

-Hé hé ! Bah alors Hidan s'est trouvé une nouvelle proie ?

-Pff la ferme sal ivrogne !

-Même pas que j'suis bourré !

-Moué bien sur, et moi j'suis un maso qui prit jashin ! C'est un pote à sasuke j'pense...mais c'est tout t'fais pas d'idées..."

* * *

Il ne se lassera jamais de le regarder dormir, il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, ils étaient doux et soyeux, les mèches glissaient toutes seules. Il dégagea quelques mèches qui traînaient sur son beau visage, un si beau visage, un peu amaigri à cause de sa maladie, mais toujours aussi beau.

Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais le laisser partir, il avait l'air si innocent et vulnérable ainsi. Il avait toujours peur qu'un jour, il s'endorme et plus jamais ne se réveille.

Les laboratoires avaient du mal à trouver un traitement pour sa maladie, il s'était donc préparé à ce jour, qui arrivera trop tôt sûrement, mais il savait que ce fameux jour, il ne pourrait plus vivre normalement. Il l'aimait tellement, depuis plusieurs années déjà, depuis que Sasuke et lui avaient emménagé chez lui, suite à la mort de leurs parents.

Mais depuis qu'il avait cette maladie, il ne voulait pas, il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un l'aime...il ne le permettait à personne, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait, mais se rendait il compte qu'il était déjà entrain de les faire souffrir ?

Il continua à lui caressait les cheveux et à le regardait dormir, une larme fini par coulait, une seule et unique, il n'en laissa pas plus s'échapper, elle tomba sur la joue d'Itachi, et coula, formant un sillions sur sa joue, elle passa par le cœur de ses lèvre et s'arrêta.

Madara déposa un baiser sur ces belles lèvres qui lui étaient interdites et quitta la pièce.

* * *

11 Février :

"-Hé maman ! Je veux une barbe a papa !!!"

La petite fille s'approcha de l'homme et lui donna une pièce de deux euro, en échange elle reçu une barbe a papa qui était presque plus grande qu'elle. Sur un banc, pas très éloigné, elle aperçu un charmant jeune homme amusé par ce spectacle et elle lui rendit son sourire en rougissant. Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit prêt de lui.

"-T'en veux monsieur ?

-Haha, c'est gentil, et il en prit un petit bout en regardant au loin, sans vraiment fixer quelque chose de précis

-T'attend ton amoureuse monsieur ?

-Ahh, t'es bien curieuse toi dis donc ! Non j'attend des amis, j'ai pas d'amoureuse ...faut croire que les filles me fuient en ce moment !

-Ohh, et elle lui fit une moue adorable, mais pourtant t'es beau ! Et t'as un beau sourire et t'es gentil ! T'as qu'à m'attendre je me marierai avec toi moi !

-Ahah ! Elle était vraiment adorable, il lui caressa les cheveux en la regardant et souriant, ahh si elle avait 20ans de plus.

-Bahh alors kiba, on drague les gamines maintenant !! Ahahah

-Ohh t'as gueule Lee... Trouve toi d'abord quelqu'un et après parle !

-Raahh c'est bon je rigole..., hé petite je crois que ta maman va s'inquiété si tu reste la trop longtemps, et il lui fit son clin d'œil accompagné de son sourire made in gai.

Il prit place prés de son ami, et commença un long monologue où il racontait son exploit et celui de son professeur préféré... Kiba commençait à vraiment regretter cette sortie entre amis, déjà qu'il était arrivé trop tôt,

-Hé kiba ! Pourquoi t'es là maintenant ? Le rendez vous n'es que dans une demi heure.

-J'avais envie de prendre l'air...

-Sa va pas ? Tu ne t'es pas trouvé un bon coup hier ?

-C'est pas sa …j'en ai marre lee

-euhh …

Un long moment de silence...

-Toi, Kiba, Veux...veux, une relation ?"

Kiba le regarda longuement, il s'attendait à cette réaction, personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il voudrait se stabiliser, c'était Kiba, il n'y avait jamais rien de sérieux avec lui, mais c'était belle et bien la vérité, il en avait ras le bol des coup d'un soir, il voulait plus maintenant... il aurait bien prit la fillette mais 20ans d'écart c'est un peu beaucoup...

"-Bahh écoute …oui

Et il retourna à sa contemplation, blasé par cette conversation.

-Hé tu crois que hinata sa va ? Tu sais, depuis qu'elle sait que Naru aime quelqu'un elle a l'air un peu...

-J'pense qu'elle s'en sortira, enfin j'espère..."

Neji avait tout fait pour la protégé durant sa vie, ils étaient très proches étant donné qu'ils étaient cousins, mais contre sa, son amour pour Naruto, il n'avait rien pu faire, et maintenant cet amour la détruisait, il espérait vraiment que quelqu'un réussisse à la résonnait et à lui faire oublier... mais comment oublier une personne que l'on chéri depuis plus de dix ans ?..

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto, Neji, Tenten et Sakura arrivèrent

"-Yo ! Bah alors on fait quoi ?

-Manque encore des personnes...

-Oué...Bah regarde là bas ! Shika, Choji et Ino arrivent !

-Moi j'ai envie de faire quelques manéges neji chou !!!!"

Quel couple celui la ! Tenten et Neji, qui l'aurait cru ? Une hystérique avec un glaçon presque, mais il tenait sa faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble...sûrement bientôt le mariage pensa Kiba, Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Neji , enfin ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée , mais c'était juste des amis rien de plus, ils ne se mêlaient pas de la vie l'un de l'autre, de toute manière Kiba déballait tout à qui voulait même à de parfait inconnus …alors que Neji ne parlait jamais de rien , tout le monde se demandait bien comment Tenten avait fait pour le conquérir ..

Ils se levèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent Hinata accompagné de Temari s'approcher.

"-Tien, depuis quand vous traînez ensemble vous deux, demanda le flemard de service

-Et toi depuis quand tu sais s'qui se passe autour de toi !

- euhh...ne vous chamaillez pas … c'est une longue histoire...

-Bon et si on commence par le grand 8 !

A peine eu t il fini que Naruto, suivit de Lee se mirent à courir vers leur manège préféré en laissant le reste du groupe derrière eux.

-Hé Naru, hier t'étais encore chez lui ?

- hn...

- T'sais tu devrais peut être lui dire s'que tu ressens... peut être que lui a papa

-NON ! Laisse tomber, lui il a pas de cœur, impossible qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi...

-Pourquoi tu continues alors ? Hé t'es mon pote j'veux pas que tu devienne une loque parce que t'aura trop chialé pour un gars comme lui.

-P'tin Lee tu peux pas comprendre... laisse tomber ;

-Naru

-..

-Dis lui... tu seras fixé, c'est pour ton bien, t'as déjà bien asses souffert dans ton enfance...

-.. Ok"

Et ils se tapèrent dans la main, comme pour sceller un pacte, Naruto allait le dire à Sasuke, et Lee se sentait mieux, voir Naruto souffrir lui faisait mal au cœur, il tenait vraiment à lui, et ne voulait plus qu'il souffre.

"-Tu t'es disputé avec Sakura ?

-Non qu'est ce qui te fais dire sa ?

-T'es pas, grounch, arrivé avec elle

- Ahh Choji ne parle pas en mangeant !

-Et vous ne vous etes pas encore parlé aujourd 'hui...

-Ahh décidément Shika, aujourd'hui tu es bel et bien éveillé !ahah !!

-Lâche moi temari...

-Hé des a papa ! Hina tu viens avec moi en cherché ?

-J'arrive Kiba Kun !"

Elle sorti de la fil pour rejoindre Kiba, elle et lui se connaissait depuis le collège, contrairement à son cousin, Hinata était peut être timide mais savait faire par de ses sentiments, enfin sauf à Naruto …, mais elle savait communiqué...

"-Alors comment tu vas ?

-Bien...

-T'as pas fais de conneries hein ?..

-Non, non pas vraiment …

-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment sa pas vraiment ?

Il s'arrêta les a papa en main, attendant une réponse de sa part

Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup, tellement qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de coucher avec elle ..alors il voulait absolument une réponse .

-Bahh tu vois, elle commença à se mêler les doigts et regarder par terre, hier je suis allé au bar de konoha ..

-Quoi !!? toute seule ? mais sa va pas ! y'a des gens pas net la bas !!

-Kiba !... je ..j'ai un peu trop bu .. mais il y avait Kankuro , et il m'a ramené chez lui ..c'est pour sa que je suis arrivé avec Temari …

-Ahh ok , heureusement qu'il était la .. Mais s'il te plait , ne refait plus sa , ou la prochaine fois appelle quelqu'un !

-D'acc..d'accord

-Sinon comment il va Kanku ? sa fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu ..

-Je sais pas vraiment , on a pas eu l'occasion de parler ..quand je me suis réveillée il était déjà parti travailler .

-Je vois .. Hé dépêchons nous , c'est bientôt à nous !

-Mais c'est pas vrai !!!

-Ahahah !!!!

-Vous !! vous allez m'le payé je vous préviens !

Hé oui , pour eux, tout le monde avait comploté contre eux, et les avaient mis ensemble dans les deux dernières places .

-Bon le Nara j'te préviens , t'es mains tu les garde où elles sont ! et t'as pas intérêt à rendre ton p'tit dej !"

Ahh vraiment , rien qu'une sortie entre amis pour se changer les idées, se fut ce que pensé tout le petit groupe .

* * *

"-Iruka je te présente Anko ! c'est ma petite amie !

-ahh ..euh enchanté Anko !"

Il s'efforça de faire son plus beau sourire et de ne rien laisser paraître.

Il ne voulait pas de cette douleur qui commençait à apparaître , tout comme il avait rejeté ses sentiments , il essaya de la rejeté, mais en vain , à chaque baiser , chaque regard , caresse ; mot doux , elle augmentait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la supporter ..

"-Excusez moi , je reviens .."

Et il se dirigea vers les toilettes, pourquoi fallait il que sa soit la, il ne pouvait l'aimait non ,il n'avait pas le droit, c'était des hommes .. oui des hommes ..

Et pourquoi Kakashi sortez avec elle maintenant ? lui aurait il menti toutes ces années ?il ne pouvait pas le supporter …après tout c'était lui qui l'avait rejeté ..c'était de sa faute, et c'est bien mieux maintenant ..Comme sa Kakashi pourra avoir une famille et une femme qui l'aimerai , il n'y aurait aucun problème ..

Il se lava le visage, se regarda dans le miroir, vérifiant si il était comme d'habitude et sorti pour rejoindre ses deux compagnons .

Elle avait tout vu , et c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu , il avait exactement réagi comme elle le pensait , elle en était sure, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait , et c'était si évident, , rien qu'a sa façon de le regarder, franchement sur ce coup la kakashi l'avait déçu , il aurait du comprendre tout seul que ses sentiments étaient réciproque mais apparemment il fallait tout faire pour lui ..

Quand Iruka revint, elle se fit encore plus collante , et lui lança des regard provocateurs..

* * *

"-Tu pourrais l'inviter au resto ?

-Humm non il n'acceptera jamais ..

-T'as pas tord .. mais en même temps tomber amoureux d'une personne comme lui ..t'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais il est pas facile lui ,et il pense qu'a lui et…

-Tsunade je le connaît aussi ..

-Ahah , excuse moi ! en Tout cas tu en a du courage, il en fait voir de toute les couleur à Shizune et elle en a déjà marre ..

Il lui tendit un échantillon et continua ses recherches

-Croyez vous qu'il y ai réellement un remède ?

- Sûrement ..enfin je l'espère ..mais avec cette nouvelle épidémie nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer les recherches, nous devons d'abord trouver un vaccins ..

-Un repas en tête à tête suivit d'un documentaire sur la reproduction chez les serpents ?

-Euh …"

Tsunade avait un peu de peine pour le pauvre Kabuto , d'abord elle s'était demandé comment pouvait il aimer une personne tel que Oroshimaru , mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de le faire renoncer à cet amour, elle essayer de l'aider à trouver une idée pour qu'il le fasse sortir de son labo..au moins pour la saint valentin .

* * *

_Driiing , driing_

"-J'ARRIVE !!!"

Kurenai n'en pouvait plus elle était débordée, Azuma était sorti rejoindre Kakashi et Iruka et elle devait préparer le dîner, s'occuper de ses plantes et ranger un peu …et son gros ventre n'aider en rien ..

Et maintenant voila que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la porte …la pauvre !

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte et ouvrit, elle avait reconnut une de ses élèves à sa chevelure blonde.

"-Ino ! qu'est ce qui t'amène ? *hier shikamaru et aujourd'hui ino .. et demain Choji ?*

-Sensei ..et elle éclata en sanglot, Kurenai la fit entrée et l'installa, elle alla prendre le poulet du four , arroser quelques plante enleva son tablier et ses gant et vint s'asseoir prêt de son élève qui s'était un peu calmée.

-Bon ..et si tu me racontais ce qui te met dans cet état ?

-C'est ..c'est Sakura , je ..je veux pas la perdre sensei ..

-Aller chut , dis moi ..

-Et bien .."

**Début Flash back **

_"-On envoi un sms en même temps pour dire que c'est fini !!_

_-D'accord !_

…

_-Euhh, on écrit quoi ?_

_-C'est fini ?_

_-Oué ! et aussi y'aura plus d'autre fois !_

_-Ok !.."_

_Elles envoyèrent leur message en même temps , puis se regardèrent et soufflèrent , enfin, elles l'avaient fait .. elles avaient beau être de belle jeunes femme avec beaucoup d'expériences, et oui les mec ce n'est pas ce qui leur manqué, elles n'avaient jamais été très douées pour les laisser tomber, enfin Sakura était un peu plus habituée._

_"-Tu vas faire quoi toi ?_

_-Euhh bah rien de spécial.. y'a personne de dispo aujourd 'hui j'sais pas s'qu'ils font .._

_-Bahh Hinata doit sûrement être entrain de déprimé pour Naru .., , Lui il boss la journée je crois non ? Neji et tenten sont sûrement ensemble comme d'hab. .. d'ailleurs ils vont bientôt emménagé ensemble non ? j'trouve qu'il était temps ! _

_-oué .._

_-Kiba doit être entrain de récupéré de sa nuit , Shika m'a dit qu'il allait voir Azuma sensei aujourd 'hui et rejoindre Choji après .._

_-Ahh ..bah puisque tout le monde est prit, autant profiter de notre journée ensemble ! après tout elles deviennent rare .. _

_-oué t'as raison .. et puis demain on va tous les voir de toute façon !"_

_Sakura lui sourit , et regarda le ciel , il faisait beau, même si il faisait froid, et qu'il avait neigé la veille, aujourd 'hui il y avait du soleil , et rien que sa était la fleur de bonne humeur ._

_"-On va chez moi ? _

_proposa t elle à sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle ne refuserai pas, Quand elles étaient ensemble, elles ne restaient jamais très longtemps dehors, ce qu'elles aimaient vraiment c'était se réfugié chez l'une et raconter des secrets ou se faire belles.. enfin ça c'était quand elles étaient plus jeunes, maintenant elles restaient juste assise sur le canapé à regarder la télé ou elles parlaient tout en regardant un film à l'eau de rose ,comme …maintenant :_

_"-Hé Saku ..j'veux aussi un gars comme sa moi !_

_-Pff laisse tombé, c'est pas dans notre ville que tu vas en trouvé un comme sa ! _

_-Oué t'as pas tord ! tous des incapables ses gars .."_

"-Et …et ..puis

-aller chutt , respire ..et continues"

_A la fin du film , Ino alla attendre Sakura dans sa chambre, même si elle avait quitter la maison familiale et habitait maintenant seule, la chambre de Sakura était toujours la même , les murs en rose et blanc, et les rideau en bordeaux , de nombreux tableaux représentant des fleurs, et bien sur des meubles, qui étaient pour la majorités ..rose !_

_Sakura entra et regarda son amie, elles se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, ce silence ne les gêné pas . Puis soudainement Sakura s'avança vers Ino , qui continuer de la regarder, Elle s'avança , puis se pencha, se pencha encore sur le visage de son amie, leur souffle se mêlé, et leur lèvres se frôlaient à présent , Ino ferma les yeux, et Sakura y vit comme une permission , elle scella leur lèvres. Celles ci étaient douce et froide, elle aimait cette sensation , ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Kankuro , elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais elle avait été attiré par cette personne qui l'a regardé, cette personne qu'elle connaissait , et qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais elle venait juste de le réalisé, que ce n'était pas juste de l'amitié, que c'était plus que sa …_

_Ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'elles échangeaient, elle se souvint leur premier baiser à toute les deux fut celui qu'elles se donnèrent à l'age de 12ans, elles voulaient toutes les deux avoir de l'expérience lorsqu'elles devraient embrassé un garçon .. _

_Lorsque leur langues se touchèrent , et qu'une danse commença , elle vit à quel point elles avaient acquis de l'expérience .._

_Elle poussa délicatement son amis sur le lit ,tout en continuant leur baiser , elle commença à déboutonner la chemise d'ino , et descendit en suçant chaque parcelle de son corps avec sa langue, elle voulait la marquait , désormais elle état à elle. Elle , elle n'avait plus de haut, et Ino était déjà entrain de lui dégrafer son soutien gorge . Elle lui caressa les hanches au travers de sa jupe, et commença à la lui enlevé pendant que Sakura lui suçoté ses tétons durcis,. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire, elle voulait le faire ça elle le savait …_

**Fin flash back**

"-Je veux pas la perdre !!

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu va la perdre ?

- Hier .. je suis partie sans prévenir ..enfin , je me suis plutôt enfuit .. Et aujourd hui elle n'est pas passé me cherché, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui adresser la parole .. et elle ne m'a rien dit non plus , je suis sure qu'elle est dégoûtée !

-Mais non ne dis pas sa ..elle aussi doit être troublé, et pour ce matin , sûrement qu'elle n'a pas pu t'adresser la parole non plus, tu ne pense pas ?

-..si"

Kurenai se leva et lui servit un peu de thé,décidemment ses jeunes ..

* * *

« -Et c'est qui ,qui me remplace ?

-« Nagato , comme d'hab. .. »

-Sa s'passe comment ? y'a pas de problème ?

« Non c'est bon , juste des costumes qui devaient être recousu vite fait, mais sa va aujourd'hui Madara n'es pas d'une humeur massacrante comme les autres fois ! »

-..Tant mieux alors,

« Ahah laisse tomber s'que j'viens de dire ! j'aimerai pas être à la place d'hidan ! »

-Oué bon j'te laisse Kisame ..à demain

« Oué à plus Ita Chan :! » »

Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à s'habituer à ce surnom ? A chaque fois qu'on l'appelait comme sa , ça lui donner des frissons ..Mais on n'y pouvait rien ..quand on faisait partit de l'akatsuki il fallait être prêt à tout, avec des cinglés comme eux ..

_Tut tut tut tut _

Et encore un message, il était prêt à parier que c'était encore Madara qui voulait s'assurer si il allait bien .. et Bingo !

Tien , il y en avait aussi un de son jeune frère,

**« Ichiraku à 22h t'as pas d'excuse alors sois la ! »**

Ces deux la ils ne le lâcheraient sûrement jamais ..il leur était très reconnaissant de prendre soin , mais il en avait vraiment marre d'être dépendant d'eux, il ne voulait pas que l'ont s'occupe ainsi de lui , il voulait tout sauf être une gène pour les autres, ceux qu'il aimait, et avec cette foutu maladie, il n'avait pas le choix , il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, pour Sasuke sa serait difficile , il fut un temps où il s'était dit que si il faisait en sorti qu'il le haïsse , cela fera moins mal lorsqu'il partira, mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe, et persista à rester prêt de son nii san , depuis il avait déménager pour être plus prêt de son université mais ils étaient resté en contact .

Quant à Madara, lui était resté prêt de lui , il savait très bien que ses sentiments n'étaient pas juste de l'amitié , mais il s'obstinait à les rejeté , il ne pouvait accepter cet amour et le quitter en le laissant seul , pourtant il savait que Madara l'aimait depuis longtemps et d'un amour sincère .

Parfois , lorsqu'il parlait avec Kisame , celui-ci , lui disait qu'il refuse ou non les sentiment de madara, cela donner le même résultat , il souffrirai ..alors pourquoi refuser des moments de bon honneur ? Qu'ils soient rare, insuffisant, ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il profite du moment présent .

Devant sa tasse de café, Itachi réfléchissait à cela, Madara avait déjà asse souffert par sa faute, il savait que chaque soir il veillait sur lui , qu'a chaque crise il était la , il savait que Madara l'aimait et que lui aussi , alors pourquoi refuser cet amour ? deux personnes souffraient sans raison …

Il avait décidé ..Il allait vivre .

* * *

"-Et celui la ? t'en penses quoi ?

-humm non ..regarde le quartier .."

Hinata regardait son cousin et sa copine choisir un appartement , vraiment elle était heureuse pour eux deux .

Et elle les enviait tellement , elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à un amour pareil …elle avait toujours attendu après Naruto , en espérant qu'un jour il l'a remarque ; mais cela ne se produira jamais désormais ..

Cependant , elle repensait à sa soirée d'hier, elle se trouvais pitoyable d'être tombé si bas, heureusement que seul Kankuro l'ai vu . Elle devait le remercier de l'avoir aider,

"-Hé , hinata !! regarde celui la ?"

Tenten lui montré un appartement pas trop loin de chez elle et Choji , il était asse grand et possédait deux chambres , une cuisine, et une salle de bain avec le salon bien sur.

"-Euh ..oui il est beau , mais ..pourquoi deux chambre ?

-ahah ! on vous connaît ! y'en a toujours un qui trouve le moyen de squatter chez les autres alors autant être préparé !"

Cela fit sourire Hinata , c'était bien vrai ce qu'elle disait la, entre Kiba , Lee et Naruto on ne savait pas lequel avait passé le plus de temps chez les autres , parfois on se demandait pourquoi ils avaient un appartement .

« -Hé ! t'as passé la nuit chez Temari toi non ?

-euhh ..oui

-Tu savais que Kanku et Sakura avaient cassé ?

-A bon ?

-Ahh t'es revenu neji , regarde celui la !

-Pourquoi ils ont rompu ?

-Je sais pas trop .., faudra leur demander .. »

_tut tut _

Hinata se dirigea vers la table et prit son portable

**« Alors sa va mieux qu'hier ? j'espère que tu n'es pas au bar ! »**

Elle sourit et lui répondit soulagé ,

**« Non ne t'inquiète pas, merci pour hier »**

_tut tut _

**« Demain je serai chez Ichiraku à 11h si tu me cherche ;) »**

Quelle était cette sensation ? elle avait le sourire au lèvre rien qu'en lisant le message, elle se sentait revivre peu à peu . Et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, sa journée avait été fatigante ..

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient, il ne savait même pas si la personne en dessous de lui était encore consciente ou même vivante, et à vrai dire il n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il l'avait fait chier, et qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher .. au moins maintenant il sera prévenu . Personne n'osait les séparait, il n'y avait personne, juste quelques passant qui ne s'attardait pas ici , et Juugo qui l'attendait avec Suigetsu .

Après s'être bien déchaîné sur cet homme qui lui était rentré dedans , il se leva et se tourna vers ses amis, il continua son chemin sans leur adresser la parole .

"-P'tin mec t'y es pas aller d'main morte !

-…

-Toujours aussi causant ..

Il ne vit rien venir, gaara s'était brusquement retourné et l'avait sauvagement plaqué contre le mur

-Si tu veux subir le même sort dit le"

Suigetsu tourna la tête et se dégagea de son emprise , il savait que le moment était mal choisit pour jouer avec les nerfs de Gaara, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bar , où leur camarades les attendaient .

* * *

12 Février 

Il n'avait pas réellement réussi à dormir cette nuit, il ne cessait de penser à lui avec cette femme, il le voulait , il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui , pourquoi l'avait il rejeté avant ? sans doute car il était persuadé qu'il serait toujours la ? que jamais il ne lâcherai ? Il était déçu ,par Kakashi mais aussi par lui-même , il avait était si égoïste qu'il n'avait même pas penser à son ami ,

Il avait peur oui , mais cela n'excusait rien , cela faisait trois années que Kakashi persistait, cela prouve son amour non ? il était sérieux ?! trois ans ce n'est pas rien !! Mais désormais c'était trop tard ..Il était avec elle , et cela ne changerai sans doute pas ..

_Ding dong ding dong _

Il se dirigea vers la porte, il n'était que 8 heure du matin , qui pouvait bien venir un dimanche à 8heure ?

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva devant .

"-Anko ?

-Oui ! c'est bien moi ! Je suis la pour te parler Iruka .."

* * *

Il le regardait dormir, il état si beau , une beauté angélique, sa peau opaline, et ses cheveux d'ébène . au réveil il était vraiment magnifique, il aimerai tant que tout ceci lui appartienne ..il devait faire le grand saut, il avait promit à Lee , et il se l'était promis à lui-même aussi , il fallait qu'il sache, vivre ainsi n'était pas sein .

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, il regarda Naruto qui était entrain de jouer avec ses mèches.

"-'jour

-Salut .."

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, devait il lui dire maintenant, ou plus tard ?

Sasuke se leva et alla prendre une douche, pendant ce temps Naruto s'habilla, il allait lui dire avant de partir, oui c'était un peu lâche, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux ..

Quand il entendit Sasuke sortir de la salle de bain ,il mit sa veste et alla devant la porte, Sasuke vint le rejoindre :

"-Tu t'en vas maintenant ? tu veux pas encore … Tout en lui disant cela il lui embrasser chastement le visage

Naruto souffla , et le repoussa

-Sasuke .. je .. Sasuke lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension , Naruto ne l'avais encore jamais rejeté , j'ai .. j'crois que j't'aime !"

Naruto s'attendait à une gifle, un coup n'importe quoi , mais pas à ce que L'uchiha reste planté devant lui en le fixant sans rien dire .

Il n'en revenait pas, il savait que sa arriverait sûrement un jour, Naruto n'était pas comme lui , à coucher avec n'importe qui sans sentiments .. de plus Gaara l'avait prévenu , si il ne voulait pas de relation il n'était pas bon de coucher avec la même personne et de la voir pendant plusieurs mois .. Sauf que Sasuke avait espéré que sa n'arriverai pas si tôt, il aimait bien Naruto sa il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de quelque chose d'inutile comme l'amour, sa ne faisait que faire souffrir et sa n'apportait rien de bon ,et puis jusque la il avait bien vécu sans sa et cela ne luimanquait pas, les seuls fois où il avait fait l'erreur d'aimer , il avait souffert ..

"-Adieu Naruto .. "et il ferma la porte derrière lui,

Les quelques secondes de silences avaient été atroces pour Naruto , pourquoi avait il eu besoin de réfléchir avant de l'envoyer boulet ?

Il avait mal et ne savait pas quoi faire, pourtant il était sur ; il savait que sa aurait été cette réponse ..alors pourquoi , pourquoi sa lui faisait mal à ce point !

* * *

Il venait de finir son entrenement avec Gai sensei , et maintenant il rentrait chez lui , enfin il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, aujourd 'hui il n'y avait personne, ses parents étaient parti en vacances en le laissant seul .. Hé oui Lee contrairement à tous les autres vivait encore chez ses parents ..

Il n'avait aucune raison pour l'instant de quitter cette maison familiale qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune age, contrairement à Kiba il n'y avait jamais eu aucune dispute avec ses parents, et contrairement à Sakura et Ino , il avait toute la liberté qu'il souhaité donc tout allait bien , mais en ce moment sa mère insisté beaucoup pour qu'il se trouve un petit copain , oui ses parents savaient pour son homosexualité, il leur avait tout dit à l'age de 17ans, il appréhendais un peu leur réaction , mais Gai sensei l'avait aidé à leur annoncé et cela c'était plutôt bien passé . Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, même ses amis s'y sont mis, Sakura et Ino lui présenter des gars ; Kiba et Naruto l'emmenèrent dans des boites gay , mais rien , nada..

Alors Lee commençait à sérieusement se remettre en question , peut être était ce sa coupe ? ou ses vêtements ? c'est vrai que ses amis lui avaient longtemps reproché de toujours porté d'horrible couleur,surtout lorsqu'il s'habillait en vert ..et ils ont aussi essayé des dizaine de fois de lui faire changé de coupe…

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas hinata qui lui sauta dessus .

« -Hein quoi ? .

-Bah alors lee !!; A quoi tu penses ?

-Ahh hinata c'est toi , désolé non à rien j'suis un peu fatigué ..

-Humm ..je vois, tu reviens de ton entraînement ?

-Oui ! et toi tu fais quoi la ?

-Euh , je vais passé chez Ichiraku .. Bon je te laisse ! »

Et après lui avoir fait une bise , elle s'en alla en sautillant , Lee se demandait se qui pouvait la rendre si joyeuse, elle qui déprimer la veille à cause de Naruto .. il ne comprendrait jamais les filles !

* * *

Elle arriva devant Chez Ichiraku à 11h tapante , elle était toute excité elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle aimait cette sensation , elle se sentait bien .

C'est vrai que quand elle aimait Naruto , pendant toutes ces années , elle avait totalement ignoré tous autres hommes, mais elle avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Kankuro , et elle se demandait si avec lui .. Si il ne la rejetterai pas aussi , et si elle l'aimait ou c'était juste car c'était la seule personne qui avait été la , ce soir la pour l'aider qui l'avait réconforté ..

Mais elle décida tout de même de venir, aujourd 'hui le rencontré, elle voulait encore le voir , lui parler , le remercier.

Elle entra, il y u une sonnerie pour indiqué que quelqu'un était entré. Elle regarda un peu partout , et le vit, assit à la dernière table du fond, prés de la vitre, entrain de contempler le paysage, en effet en face d'Hichiraku , il y avait un magnifique parc, malheureusement en hiver personne n'y allait ..

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit , elle le salua et il en fit de même. Il était souriant et avait l'air serein , on aurait même pas cru qu'il venait de se faire plaquer par sa copine .. pourtant , même si ils n'étaient pas souvent ensemble, il avait l'air d'aimé Sakura,..ou peut être pas ? après tout _il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_..

" -Dis moi hinata, cette semaine que vas-tu faire ?

-Euh je ne sais pas, rien de spécial je pense ..

-J'ai prit une semaine de congé, tu es en vacances toi n'est ce pas ?

-Euhh , oui ..

-Sa te dirait un petit voyage ? sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bouger, je comptais y aller avec Sakura mais ..

-Euhh ..un voyage ?

-Ohh , ne t'inquiètes pas ! c'est juste de billet pour Suna .. je partirai le 14 et reviendrai 21 ... Il te reste deux jours pour te décider .."

Ayant dit cela, il se leva , l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. Elle ne savait que penser, partir lui ferai sans doute du bien , elle devait changer d'air, mais partir à Suna ? avec Kankuro ? ses amis ne lui en voudrait ils pas ? elle ne savait pas …

* * *

Dans le centre de Konoha, trois personnes faisaient les boutiques, oui elle étaient toutes ouvertes ce dimanche à l'occasion de la saint Valentin . La fille et le blond avaient l'air surexcité et entraîné leur compagnon dans tous les magasins comme ci c'était la première fois que celui-ci mettait les pieds dehors.

« - Vous étés toujours comme sa quand vous sortez ?

-Ahh non ! Mais aujourd 'hui c'est exceptionnel ! C'est ITACHI qui veut faire les magasins ! c'est une chose extrêmement rare !!

-..

-Hé , regarde sa !! le bleu pour Nagato et l'orange pour Yahiko ? »

Konan montrait deux piercing aux deux autres , qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment qu'est ce que le trio avait avec les piercing, Konan encore , n'en avait que trois, mais Nagato en avait cinq ! et Yahiko lui ..on ne pouvait même plus les comptait ..

Comme tous les ans, deux jours avant la saint valentin , Konan et Deidara allaient ensemble choisir un cadeau pour leur amour, et comme chaque années ils demandaient à Itachi de les accompagner tout en sachant que la réponse sera non , alors imaginer qu'elle ne fut leur surprise quand il prit sa veste et sorti !

Itachi avait enfin ouvert son cœur à Madara, les deux autres l'avaient compris, et faisaient tout pour trouver un cadeau parfait, ils savent qu'Itachi n'avait encore rien dit à Madara, cela devait sûrement être une surprise pour Le 14, alors ils s'appliquaient à l'aider pour un cadeau , car ..tout le monde le savait, Itachi était doué pour tout sauf pour les cadeaux !

" -Regardez

Dans la main d'Itachi pendait un magnifique collier en or blanc , ou était accroché un éventail serti de diamants rouges

-MA-GNI-FIQUE !!!" s'écrièrent les deux autres en alertant tous les passants.

Kiba et Neji se retournèrent vers deux hystériques dans la bijouterie qui criaient à vous défoncer les tympans, franchement il y a des gens ..

Ils allaient chez Lee, ils devaient y être pour 18h , c'est-à-dire dans une vingtaine de minutes, ils allaient préparé un plan pour casé ensemble Shikamaru et Temari , Kiba avait quelques idées , mais un peu farfelu , … mais elles pouvaient marcher, ils avaient déjà fait la même chose pour Naruto et Hinata , mais celle-ci s'était évanouie …

Le chemin se fit en silence, Neji ne parlait jamais trop , surtout pour ne rien dire ,et Kiba en avait asses de dire n'importe quoi ..

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Naruto déjà la, il n'avait pas l'air très bien ,mais ils ne dirent rien .

« - Il est où Choji ?

-Il a pas pu venir, il devait rester avec sa cousine j'pense ..

-Ahah dis plutôt qu'il est encore entrain de manger devant sa télé !

-Bon alors , vous avez des idées ?

-Euhh ..

Naruto avait du mal à parler, sa voix était faible, il avait pleuré sa se voyait mais les autres ne dirent rien , seul Lee savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On les fait se rencontré dans un resto ?!

-Ils voudront jamais ..

-Non j'veux dire, Kiba venait d'avoir L'IDEE ! , genre lee dit à Shika de venir chez lui , Naru à Tema de venir chez Lee pour une fête ou un truc du genre, et comme sa ils viennent tous les deux et on les laisse !

-Mui ..un peu chaud ! mais sa peut s'faire .. »

* * *

Il l'avait déjà accompagné une fois, et il se rappelait du chemin , du bâtiment, de l'appartement , même de la tête de cet enfoiré.

Il était venu le voir plus tôt que les autres, à 13h , quand il avait fini sa promenade et qu'il était rentré chez lui , il l'avait trouvé la, sur le pallier recroqueviller entrain de pleurer. Le voir comme sa lui avait déchirer le cœur, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, ce bâtard l'avait fait souffrir et il allait payé .. Il allait lui faire la peau , le défoncé, lui montrait ce que c'est que de faire souffrir l'un de ses meilleurs ami , il n'avait pas le droit de faire sa, non personne n'avait le droit de le toucher !! Pas cet ange innocent qui n'avait rien fait pour mérité de tels injustices , la vie s'acharne sur lui depuis sa naissance

« -Merde !! merde , merde MERDE !!!! pourquoi lui , pff T'ES QU'UNE CHIENNE !!!! »

Il n'en avait que faire que tout les passant le regardent comme si il était fou , oui il avait crié sa en regardant le ciel et en serrant les points, mais c'était vrai ,la vie n'était qu'une chienne , il ne supportait plus qu'elle fasse souffrir ses amis pour rien !

Après s'être reprit, il se dirigea vers l'appartement du brun , il allait lui parler, lui dire que Naruto était une bonne personne ..

_**TOC TOC **_

Qui venait le dérangeait maintenant ? c'était vraiment pas le moment .. il n'avait plus de joins ni de coque ..

En plus l'autre con qui gueulait comme un fou lui a foutu un de ces mal de crâne ..

Et Shino ? il était où ? il avait besoin de se défoulait la …

_**Toc**_

Gaara se leva , prêt à massacrer la personne se tenant derrière la porte.

Lee ne vit rien venir, il se retrouva en un instant plaqué au sol , avec un douleur atroce à la tête et dans le dos, il se prit une droite dans le visage , il allait avoir l'œil mal en point et sûrement un nez cassé.. il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais son œil droit ne voulais pas s'ouvrir, du gauche il aperçut un homme , asses effrayant , il avait de magnifique yeux émeraude, et encerclé de noir, avec le kenji Amour tatoué sur le front ..il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais qui était ce ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir , il se reçut un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac, il se prépara à recevoir un autre coup mais au lieu de cela, il entendit l'homme parlait , il ne distingua pas très bien ses paroles mais crut reconnaître..

« mais ..toi..fou…crié …meilleure ..idée.. »

Puis il se senti soulevé , mais qu'allait faire ce monstre ?! Lee essaya de se débattre mais il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper, il fut jeté sur quelque chose de doux, un canapé ? non un lit.

Gaara enleva sa ceinture et lui attacha les mains, il n'avait pas envie que l'autre con lui mette des coup pendant l'acte, Puisque Shino n'était pas la, celui-ci ferait l'affaire , il n'était pas trop mal même si un peu étrange avec cette coupe et ses vêtements ..

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi lui attachait il les bras ? et pourquoi avait il cessé de le tabasser ?

Le voila maintenant qui le ..déshabillait ? Ohh non !!, Lee commençait à paniquer, sa première fois, avec lui ? une brute ? Un viol en plus !!!

Il ne pouvait crier sa bouche était défoncée, il essaya de bouger mais en vain , il ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui , pas dans cet état ..

Il s'imaginait les pires choses, lui qui aurait voulut que sa première fois soit douce, et avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait déjà tout planifié dans sa petite tête , jusqu'à l'endroit où cela se produirait, mais ce monstre, cette brute allait le défoncé ici ,dans un endroit hideux , et il ne pourrait sûrement plus marcher pendant des semaines !

A ces pensées il ferma les yeux très fort et se laissa faire, il voulait juste que cela aille vite, pour l'instant le roux ne se contentait que d'explorer son corps de ses mains, il y allait doucement, lee tremblait, il avait raison , cette vie n'est qu'une chienne ! maintenant elle s'en prenait à lui ..

Pff maintenant il se mettait à pleurer, bon d'accord, Il était sur le point de le violé, et l'avait juste avant sauvagement agressé , mais Gaara était calmé maintenant , cela faisait déjà cinq minute qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de passé ses doigts sur le corps de ce jeune homme, il n'avait pas encore couché avec quelqu'un comme lui , il avait l'air si faible comme sa, si fragile ?

Il n'y avait que pendant l'acte qu'il n'était pas violent . il commença à lui caresser l'entre jambe au travers de son boxer, et alla dévoré cette gorge blanche, qui l'appelait . Le jeune homme sursauta d'abord et eu quelques frissons ,mais il fini par calmé et se laissa faire, gaara se demandait comment quelqu'un qui était entrain de se faire violer pouvait se laisser faire si facilement ..

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Lee ne fut pas maltraité, il avait l'impression que c'état une tout autre personne qui était entrain de le caressé .. il décida de s'adonner à ces sensations nouvelles .

« -humm »

Il fut surpris quand il commença à pousser des gémissement , la langue de Gaara fit le tour de sa mâchoire, et vint lui suçoté le lobe de l'oreille , il commençait à sérieusement avoir chaud dans le bas du ventre

« - C'est ta première fois ? »

Il lui avait susurrer cette phrase sensuellement, Lee avait envie de plus, ses gémissement étaient de plus en plus fort, et lorsque Gaara prit sa virilité en bouche il se perdit dans se tourbillon de sensation , il n'en pouvait plus, plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui ne comptait , il senti quelque chose sur ses lèvres et sans chercher à savoir ce que cela pouvait être il les laissa pénétré dans son antre buccal .

Ce qui lui remit les pied sur terre fut lorsqu'il senti une présence étrangère en son sein ,il eu mal au début , mais la douleur fut vite remplacé par un pur plaisir .

Gaara n'en pouvait plus, cet être le provoquer , il l'aguiché sans même sans rendre compte, il avait de telles expressions, et ses gémissements ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir. Il était encore plus excitant que Shino ,

« - AHHHH !!! »

Voila, il l'avait enfin trouvé , il fit en sorte de retouché encore quelque fois sa prostate et se retira, maintenant c'était à son tour, cela le fit sourire quand il entendit les plainte de son amant, celui-ci se rappelait il de la situation ?

Il pointa sa virilité devant l'intimité de Lee, il le regarda avant , mais celui-ci avait encore les yeux fermé , les yeux rougit par le plaisir et un filet de bave qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, soudain , il eu une envie , quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement , il se pencha et l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant, Lee rompit le baiser haletant, il avait mal , oui très mal , mais lorsque quelques minutes passèrent et que Gaara commença à bouger et à retoucher cette endroit spécial , il oublia complètement la douleur ..

* * *

13 Février

Elle ne lui avait pas reparlais depuis, mais elle s'inquiété , étaient t elles toujours amies ? elle se promit d'aller lui parler le lendemain ,aujourd 'hui elle était occupé à aider les garçon à Arrangé un coup entre Temari et Shikamaru ..

"-Hé donc demain tu fais quoi ?

-Heu je sais pas ..rien de spécial je pense, de toute manière j'ai pas de copain ! alors sa sera un jour comme les autres ..

-Ahh , parfait donc !!

- Comment sa ?

-Demain on fait une fête pour les célibs chez Naruto ! comme sa tu pourras venir avec nous ! emmène aussi ton frère ..

-Ahh d'accord j'passerai alors … il va à Suna lui demain ..

-Ahh bon ? avec qui ?..

-Euh , Je sais pas, mais je pense qu'Hinata va l'accompagné …

-Je vois .."

Sakura était contente qua son ex s'entende bien avec son amie, enfin quelqu'un de bien pour Hinata elle le méritait ..

Pour le plan « Casage de Temari avec Shika » ils avaient gardé l'idée de Kiba mais avaient préféré l'appartement de Naruto , il n'y avait que de pièces , ils seraient donc ainsi quasiment obligé de resté ensemble ..

* * *

Kisame était encore couché dans son lit, il avait entendu Deidara dire à Sasori que Itachi avait enfin décidé de laissé sa chance à Madara, il était vraiment content pour ses deux la, Madara sera sans doute un peu moins chiant les soirs de défilés.. , Demain ils avaient tous une journée de congé, hé oui ils voulaient tous être tranquilles, sa n'arrangeait pas Kakuzu qui se plaignait encore , car « une journée de congé c'est de l'argent en moins dans la caisse » il devrait vraiment se trouver quelqu'un , peut être qu'il sera un peu moins avare .. Le trio avait décidé de resté à la maison ,sa ne change pas ..Sasori et Deidara allaient voir un spectacle de marionnettes puis un feux d'artifice , Zetsu allait sûrement faire un tour chez la nouvelle fleuriste .. elle n'était la que depuis une semaine et il avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'y allait au moins deux fois par jour , Hidan lui , kisame était sur et certain qu'il irait se boire au bar de Konoha, il y allait chaque an, faut dire qu'aucune fille avec qui il couchait ne le supportait longtemps , sans cesse entrain de se plaindre ..

Quant à Lui , demain il irait retrouvé cette ange , celle qu'il ne voyait que très peu , mais qui ne changeait jamais, même si cela faisait 14ans qu'elle repoussait ses tentatives de séduction, il savait qu'un jour elle céderai.

" - Ahh Guren ..

-Ahah !! j'y crois pas !tu vas encore essayé cette année ?

Il lança l'oreiller sur Nagato et lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire dans SA chambre

-Ohh c'est bon ! t'énerves pas .. c'est juste que y'a les chocolats qui sont arrivés , Deidara s'est trompé dans le bon de commande et en a commandé dix fois plus, alors il faut les prendre avant que Kakuzu le remarque .."

* * *

Kakashi n'arrêtait vraiment pas de se poser des questions, il était la assis depuis bien une heure à regarder le message qu'Iruka lui avait envoyé plus tôt

**« Tu passe chez moi demain soir ? »**

Bien sur dés qu'il l'avait lu il y répondit, mais maintenant il se demandait pourquoi cette invitation ? Aucune chance que ce soit pour lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait .. alors peut être était ce pour lui parler de Naruto ? Oui c'était sûrement cela, hier Naruto était passé le voir , il avait l'air vraiment déprimé, Iruka avait du le remarquer ..

* * *

« - Tenez monsieur .

-Merci »

Neji prit la petite boite, il était fier de lui , il avait bosser dur pour pouvoir l'acheter , mais il y était enfin arrivé , il l'avait acheté , et puis il était sur qu'elle lui plairait , il l'avait déjà vu la regardé quand ils passaient par là .

Demain serait le grand jour, il avait tout prévu pour la demandé en mariage ..cela faisait déjà quatre années qu'ils étaient ensembles, et il l'aimait plus que tout, il voulait réellement faire sa vie avec elle ..

Il passa prés d'Ichiraku , et vit sa cousine se dirigeait vers le parc, pourtant elle n'aimait pas y allait en hiver, il alla quand même la rejoindre pour lui montrer la bague, il fallait qu'elle la voit en première, il lui en avait déjà parler auparavant .

" - Hey , Hinata ! tu fais quoi la ?

-Oh , neji .. je ,euh ..rien de spécial en fait

Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses cotés , il se souvient lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, et qu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment jamais, c'est grâce à Tenten , qui est une amie à Hinata qu'ils se sont rapprochés .

-Regarde j'ai acheté la bague .

Hinata regarda avec attention ce que son cousin lui tendait, la bague était sublime, comme il la lui avait décrit . Elle ne doutait vraiment pas de son amour pour son amie, elle espérait que leur vie ensemble se passerait bien .

-Bon aller , dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ..c'est encore Naru ..

-Non ..

-…

-Kankuro part à Suna demain , et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner , je ne sais pas si je dois y aller ou pas …d'un coté sa me ferai du bien de changer un peu d'air mais je serai seule avec lui ..

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en regardant devant lui , il l'aimait sa cousine , il n'avait pas pu la protégé contre le chagrin qu'elle avait eu à cause de son premier amour, mais il connaissait Kankuro et il était sur qu'il saurait prendre soin d'elle, il était temps qu'il laisse sa chère cousine à un autre homme .

-Vas avec lui "

* * *

« - Tu sais mon 'tit , l'amour c'est compliqué !

-J'ai remarqué ..

-Moi en tout cas, j'ai trouvé ma perle !

-Ah ? qui est ce ? vous ne m'en avez pas parlé sensei !!

-Ahh ..excuse moi Lee ! je l'ai rencontré hier , c'est une amie à Kakashi ! Et comme toutes les

autres filles elle a succombé à mon charme !

-Ahah .. »

Il avait beau essayé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, il n'y arrivait pas, la soirée de la vieille passait et repassait dans son esprit , elle ne cessait de lui rappelait à quel point il avait été minable, se faire avoir aussi facilement …

Il s'en voulait tellement , mais il ne cessait de penser à ce roux, il le hantait, comment et surtout pourquoi avait il été aussi doux avec lui , il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti .

Lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin , il était seul dans le lit, et quand il était sorti il avait vu Sasuke et un autre brun portant des lunettes, il n'avait pas oser lui adresser la parole, même si il voulait arranger cette histoire avec Naruto , il avait maintenant ses propres problèmes et il ne savait comment les résoudre .

* * *

14 Février : La Saint Valentin 

_Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, pour certain un jour prometteur et pour d'autre un jour comme les autre …Mais en réalité , aujourd 'hui serai un jour spécial pour **tout le monde** , oui exactement , tout le monde !_

Il était déjà 18h ,toute la journée elle avait voulu aller lui rendre visite, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son corps , enfin plutôt ses jambes refusaient d'obéir, alors elle était resté la , à réfléchir, à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, lui dire, devait elle l'appeler ?

Dix minutes plus tard elle se ressaisit et se leva, mis ses bottes , son long manteau pourpre , prit le parapluie et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée .

Voila elle avait réussit , il lui en avait fallut du temps, mais elle avait réfléchi ces derniers jours et avait repensé aux conseils de son sensei , elle était donc sorti , dans le but d'aller chez elle, se retrouva à passer par le parc, après tout pourquoi pas , elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air , bon d'accord c' était aussi pour retarder le moment où elle devrait être face à Sakura.

En entrant elle vit Neji et Tenten , ils avaient l'air de se disputait .. le jour de la Saint valentin , c'était dommage ,

Prés des balançoire elle vit Naruto , seul sous la pluie, il se balançait doucement, elle voulut le rejoindre mais lorsqu'elle vit un homme s'approchait de lui , elle préféra les laisser ensemble.

Sur le long chemin du canal , elle vit Kurenai et Asuma se promenaient main dans la main,

Elle continua et sorti du parc , elle vit Sai , qui lui adressa un sourire pas très net , et deux de ses amis se dirigeaient vers le bar de Konoha

Elle fit un détour par chez Lee et vit que tout était éteint , il ne devait pas être la

Le moment tant redouté se rapprochait , bientôt elle y serait

Avant de monter les escalier elle eu le temps d'apercevoir Kakashi un bouquet de rose dans les mains, aurait il réussi à séduire Iruka ?

Voila elle y était , la devant la porte, frapper ? sonner ? ou attendre ? elle réfléchissait puis leva le point, et s'apprêta à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit .

« - I..Ino ?

-Euh ..Salut Sakura

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !! entre ! t'es toute trompé !

-Tien j'ai du chocolat !

-Oh .. Merci c'est mes préférés en plus !

-Hé attend moi mange pas tout…. »

Elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses, rien n'avait changé entre elles, qu'est ce qu'elles étaient stupide parfois !

* * *

Et voila , tout était enfin fini , contrairement aux autres, aujourd 'hui il n'avait pas prit sa journée, enfin que la moitié , et Itachi en avait profité pour lui préparer un bon repas, avait nettoyait la maison et l'avait « transformé » il avait mi de l'encens et des bougies , Il s'était lui aussi préparé, il était « sexy comme un dieu » comme le disait si bien sasori , et le petit cadeau attendait sagement que Madara arrive .

Il était déjà 15h30 et il n'était toujours pas rentrer . Itachi se leva pour aller s'allonger et entendis la porte d'entrée claquer . il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, et vit le visage surpris de Madara , et encore surpris était un petit mot ,

« - Itachi , c'est toi qui a fait tout sa ?

-Faut croire

-Pourquoi ?

-Assied toi et mange, sa va refroidir »

Encore sous le choc , Madara obéi et commença à manger , il ne comprenait pas très bien se qu'il se passait , il n'avait pas pu voir Itachi ces derniers jours, et le voila qui lui fait un succulent repas .De plus, aujourd 'hui Itachi était très attirant, il avait envie de le prendre la tout de suite .

«- Euh ..j'ai des chocolat pour toi .. »

Madara se leva pour aller les cherché , mais Itachi le retint par le poignet et le ramena vers lui , il le regarda dans les yeux, puis fit descendre son regard vers ses lèvres, souffla dessus , puis les prit entre les siennes. Madara lui était resté bouche bée, il s'attendait tout sauf à sa , il commençait à avoir chaud, et Itachi ne l'aider pas vraiment à garder son self control .

Il allait commencé à aller un peu plus loin lorsqu Itachi rompit le baiser, il l'avait fait exprès, il le regarda avec un regard provocateur tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieur, il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, et lui susurra :

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi … »

Il fut entraîné dans sa chambre, sur son lit il y avait une petite boite noir, il s'approche et l'ouvrit .

Itachi vint derrière lui et l'aida à mettre le collier, il était fier de lui , à voir la réaction de Madara celui-ci était heureux .. et lui aussi était heureux ; sa faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un tel bonheur …

« Et maintenant la surprise final … prépare toi j'arrive .. »

Madara était aux anges , ça en faisait trop pour lui , il se pinça pour vérifier si il ne rêvait pas, mais c'était bel et bien réel . il s'assied sur le lit en attendant son aimé , mas celui-ci s'attardé un peu dans la salle de bain , cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était dedans .

" -Itachi ?

-…

-T'es sous la douche ?

-..

-Bon j'entre .."

Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter même si Itachi parlait peu , il était asses poli pour répondre .. Il ouvrit doucement la porte , son cœur battait vite, il avait un mauvais pressentiment ..Il fut horrifié lorsqu'il le trouva inanimé du sang sur les bras et la bouche .

Il était dans l'ambulance, elle n'avait pas été longue, à peine cinq minute qui avaient paru durer une éternité pour Madara, il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne le quitte pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt , il venait juste d'avoir sa chance .

* * *

Les chocolats ? ok

Les fleurs ? ok

Parfum ? ok

Il était prêt, il était aussi tout excité, il 'était pas sur que ce soit un rendez vous amoureux, mais il s'était quand même préparé .

Son cœur battait la chamade, et si c'était réellement sa ? peut être que le voir avec une femme lui avait fait réaliser qu'il l'aimait ?

C'était ce qu'il espérait en tout cas, il marcha vers la maison de son bien aimé, au fur et à mesure ses doutes se transformèrent en pensées asses .. perverses dirons nous .

Il voyait bien la , Naruto lui reprochait d'être presque aussi obsédé que l'ermite pas net ..

Il arriva devant chez Iruka avec un sourire niai sur les lèvres .

_Dring dring_

Le voila, Iruka avait tout préparé, depuis hier il stressait un peu , c'était la première fois qu'il aurait un rendez vous avec un homme, un homme pervers qui plus est , mais depuis la conversation avec Anko il était sur de ses sentiments, il savait bien que c'était déloyal, mais c'était bien elle qui lui avait dit « si tu le veux , va falloir lui prouver ! »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit il ne pu se retenir de rire, il était la devant lui , à sourire comme un gamin avec un bouquet de rose dans la main droite et un paquet de chocolat dans l'autre, Kakashi le regarde incrédule se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

Lorsque Iruka fini de rire, il se dit que Kakashi méritait tout de même une récompense pour ces trois dernières années, alors sans prévenir, il se rapprocha de lui , l'attira et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes …

* * *

Sasuke courrait, oui il était affolé, essoufflé , il avait peur , et de l'infirmière qui lui crier de cesser de courir dans les couloir il s'en fichait totalement !

Il était au café d'Oto quand il reçut un message de Madara pour lui dire que son frère avait encore fait une crise et qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital .

Arrivé à l'hôpital , l'autre incapable d'infirmière avait mi plus de cinq minutes pour lui donner le numéro de chambre, alors il avait préféré courir dans tout l'établissement que d'attendre qu'elle lui indique le chemin , il commençait à le connaître, Itachi y séjournait de plus en plus .. Il avait peur car il savait que l'heure arriverait bientôt, son cœur se serra il avait envie de pleuré mais ne le ferait pas .

204,205, 206 , la porte était ouverte, il s'approcha et entendit des voix,

« -Tu m'a fais peur , si tu savais ..

-Désolé ..je t'aime »

Sasuke écarquilla le yeux, avait il bien entendu ? son frère venait de dire à Madara q'il l'aimait ?

Lui avait il ouvert son cœur ?

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps .. j'ai réalisé que récemment que ma façon d'agir n'était pas la bonne, en t'empêchant de m'aimer je te faisait aussi souffrir, et en ne voulant accepter mes sentiments pour toi , je gâchais quelque chose de précieux, j'étais effrayé , je ne voulais pas que tu souffre après mon départ .. mais j'ai réalisais qu'au moins t'auras passé une partie de ta vie avec celui que tu aimais … »

Sasuke décida de ne pas rentrer , il ne voulais pas les déranger et maintenant il se posais beaucoup trop de questions, si son frère avait cédé , et avait fait confiance à l'amour, peut être qu'il était temps pour lui d'oublier le passé et d'aller de l'avant ?

Il repensa encore aux paroles de Naruto , il l'appréciait, vraiment , quand il l'avait rejeté il ressenti un manque, maintenant il voulait essayer …lui pardonnerait il ?

La course de Sasuke reprit, il se dirigea vers l'appartement du blond, il n'y était pas venu souvent mais avait une bonne mémoire, il monta les escalier et commença à frapper sur la porte, pourquoi personne n'ouvrait ? était il avec quelqu'un d'autre, à cette idée son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, il le voulait, c'est son blond ..

Il entendit soudainement un bruit de verre brisé

« -Naruto ?

-Non ..Pas la !

-Humm continue Shika ! »

Il s'éloigna rapidement de cet endroit, qui étaient ce ? pas son blond en tout cas, où pouvait il bien être ? Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui , quel con il pouvait être franchement .. il remédierai à sa quand il aura mi les choses au clair avec lui ..

Il entra dans le parc, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé, il se jura de l'appeler dés qu'il rentrerai ..

Faisant le tour, il rencontra un couple qui se disputait , et le drôle de gars qu'il avait vue la veille sortir de la chambre de Gaara, il marcha et continua sa promenade, prés des balançoires il distingua une silhouette qui lui était familière , il resta là à l'observer quelques instants, pleurait il ? son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, c'était vraiment un incapable .. il décida de s'approcher , doucement il vint derrière lui , l'encercla de ses bras , posa sa tête au creux du cou de naruto , huma son odeur, l'embrassa l'extrémité des lèvres remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui dit ce que Naruto n'aurait jamais cru entendre

« Je crois que je t'aime aussi »

* * *

« -J'suis désolé Neji .. »

Et elle parti , c'est tout ? Elle n'avait que sa à dire ?

Quatre années d'amour parfait qui s'effondrent en quelques secondes, Neji , totalement sous le choc n'avait rien pu , su dire.

Il n'en revenait pas, qu'est ce qui avait pu déraper ? Hier encore il avait choisit la bague, avant-hier ils cherchaient un appartement, et aujourd'hui elle s'en va ? sans aucune explication ?

Il était effondre, il n'avait la force de rien faire, ni de penser ni de la suivre pour la convaincre, avoir des explications, il déambuler dans les rue , sous la pluie, il était bientôt 19heures ,il rencontra Lee mais celui-ci avait l'air occupé, Naruto était avec un homme, son copain ? Temari et Shikamaru étaient ensemble , Choji n'était pas chez lui , hinata ..

_Tut tut _

**« J'ai suivis ton conseil cousin neji ! On est dans l'avion , et on est bientôt arrivé, ici il pleut pas ! il y a même du soleil !!je te rapporterai un souvenir ;p**

**ps : j'espère que sa c'est bien passé avec Tenten ! alors c'est pour quand le mariage ? »**

Le message fini de l'achevé, les larmes se mirent à couler, lui , le froid , l'impénétrable neji était entrain de pleurer ..

" - Neji ?

-.."

Il ne voulait pas relevé la tête , non il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit si pitoyable, pas ses amis ..

"-Oula , qu'est ce qui se passe ! j'y crois pas Neji pleure !

-.."

Kiba remarqua que ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler, alors il posa akamaru , son chien , par terre et emmena Neji avec lui , ce dernier était tellement épuisé et perdu qu'il le suivit sans protester .

Voir Neji dans cet état avait était un choc pour Kiba, lui croyait que c'était un être , qui ne possédait presque pas de sentiments ..

Après qu'il ai bu six bières , et entamait la septième , Kiba se risqua à lui demandait ce qui s'était passé, celui-ci lui raconta , ohh oui , un très saoul était beaucoup plus bavard qu'un très sobre !

« - J'le crois pas !sa faisait quatre ans !! tu te rend compte quatre années ! et elle me lâche ..comme ça ? j'comprend pas … Dimanche on choisissait un appartement ! Ses sentiments peuvent vraiment changer en deux jours ? Non ..elle devait sûrement le savoir depuis le longtemps ! alors pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit !

Il s'arrêta, bu encore une canette , en ouvrit une huitième , resta sans rien faire un instant puis reprit son monologue :

-Je lui avait même acheté une bague hier ..celle qu'elle voulait, j'avait du économisé pendant cinq mois ! Je vais faire comment moi maintenant ?Je l'aimait tellement … »

Kiba était spectateur de tout sa , et ne savait que faire, il n'avait jamais vécu cela , et n'était vraiment pas doué pour consolé, voir Neji dans cet état , si vulnérable, lui donner envie de le prendre dans ses bras . Et dire qu'il avait voulut se caser quelques jours auparavant..

Il décida alors de faire se qu'il savait faire de mieux , et de le consolé à sa manière, de plus il se sentais vraiment attiré par lui à ce moment, il voyait une autre facette de cet être qui lui était jusque là étranger , il l'attira dans sa chambre, et commença à l'embrasser, Neji aussi était entreprenant .. il n'allait pas s'ennuyé .

* * *

Il avait tout essayé pour ne plus y penser , mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau ne faire que du sport toute la journée il y pensait, la nuit il rêvait d sa quand il arrivait à dormir ..

Et aujourd hui il était la seul , tous les autres étaient occupés et Naruto introuvable, de toute manière il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé , il se trouvait déjà bien asses minable ainsi ..

Il avait décidé d'aller au bar se saouler , oui , d'habitude il ne buvait jamais, mais là , il n'avait besoin que de sa pour oublier, il y alla alors, rencontrant sur la route Neji qui était étrange.

Il entra dans le bar,se dirigea directement au comptoir pour commander , il voulait boire, se saouler, oublier enfin , c'était tout ce qui importait ..

Dans le bar il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde , quelques groupes c'est tout,mais il n'eut même pas envie de se retourner pour voir si il y avait des personnes qu'il connaissait .. il prit son verre et le bu cul sec , en prenant un second et faisait pareil , il senti un regard posé sur lui , mais préféra continuer à boire .Au quatrième verre une main l'arrêta et la personne qui lui mordillé le lobe, lui susurra sensuellement :

« -Alors j't'ai manqué ? »

Son cœur s'arrêta, il était la ? derrière lui ? Comment cela se faisait il ? pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il soit la ? !

Pff , il se retrouvait encore seul , Sai était parti avec Karin plutôt et maintenant Gaara allait rejoindre les gros sourcils de la veille .. franchement quelle journée pourrit ..

Il remarqua l'homme de la dernière fois, il était encore la, encore entrain de le fixer, ce regard était très explicite , et Shino avait bien comprit ce qu'il voulait, et lui aussi le voulait.

Le serveur lui rapporta un verre, accompagné d'un petit mot

_« On va chez moi ? »_

Et voila ça recommençait , mais pouvait il refuser ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, où se tenait désormais l'homme debout .

« - Bonsoir Hidan .. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et le conduisit dans sa voiture ..

Gaara ayant vu son ami partir avec cet étranger , décida qu'il était pour lui de rentrer aussi .

« - Bon j'y vais moi ..

-Salut ... Gaara c'est sa ?

-Oui … Mais ne rêves pas trop …

Il tira Lee par le bras et se dirigea vers la porte,

-Tu viens avec moi … »

* * *

Il avait mal à la tête , sûrement avait il trop bu , il ne se rappelait plus très bien se qu'il s'était passé la veille ..il se réveilla doucement, ouvrit les paupière et se débarbouille un peu , il senti une présence prés de lui .

Ahh elle était la, prés de lui , ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve .. Cependant lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour la contemplait ce ne fut pas son beau visage d'ange qu'il vit, mais , une gueule d'ange certes, un homme ..et pas n'importe lequel , c'était Kiba .

Peut à peu sa mémoire revint ..il venait de coucher avec son ami ,il ne le croyait pas .. comment avait il pu faire cela, il se dégoûtait ..et il prétendait aimer sa belle ..

Il se leva , s'habilla rapidement ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si c'était ses vêtements ou ceux de son compagnon , et s'en alla .

Kiba entendit la porte claquait, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était épuisé , faut dire que la nuit n'avait pas été calme ..surtout avec Neji en seme , il regarda l'heure, 4h21 du matin ; Il se leva , s'adossa à son lit, prit une cigarette et se mit à fumer tout en caressant son chien .

Il était parti .. et lui était tombé amoureux …

« - Galère hein akamaru ..comme dirait Shika .. »

* * *

Voila comment se déroula la Saint valentin pour nos amis, et lorsque les sensei rentrèrent chez eux , il reçurent plusieurs « Merci senseiii !!! » de la part de leurs élèves .

_Filma :Ahh mais attendais, n'avons-nous pas oublier quelqu'un ?_

_Tsunade : En effet ma chère !_

Dans un laboratoire délabré, se trouvait deux hommes, ils venaient de finir de dîner et allaient …

« - Orochou !!! Le documentaire sur la reproduction chez les serpents commencent !!! »

Il faut croire que Kabuto avait presque réussi à faire sortir Oroshimaru de son laboratoire ..

* * *

**Et voila fini !!! alors vous en pensez quoi ^^' ? **

**Rahh j'ai vraiment essayé de bien le faire mais c'est chaud :x surtout quand on parle de tous les personnages quasiment, désolé y'en a j'ai pas pu les faire ..déjà rien que cela m'ont donner pas mal de boulot ^^ '**

**J'suis ,en tout cas, vraiment désolé pour les fautes … je sais que y'en a beaucoup mais j'ai pas pu toutes les corriger :x , en plus pour écrire cet OS il m'a fallut deux jours, hé oui j'ai eu l'idée hier .. et comme je voulais absolument le finir pour aujourd 'hui ..**

**En même temps j'aurais jamais cru écrire quelque chose d'aussi long ! il est quand même à 35pages words la ..**

**Bon et bien , sinon vous en pensez quoi ^^ ' ?**

**J'voulais pas faire un truc super marrant et joyeux pour l Saint valentin ,je sais sa gâche un peu tout, mais la vie est pas toujours rose et c'est s'que j'voulais montrer …l'amour dans différentes situations, et j'pense que nos camarades illustrent bien s'que j'voulais ^^ ' **

**Si vous avez pas tout compris dite le moi je préciserai , parce que comme j'suis un peu fatiguais j'ai peur être oublier des choses parfois^^ '**

**Bon j'ai remarqué en écrivant la Fic, que j'avais oublier beaucoup de couples en haut, mais ils sont pas très importants, genre le Kisa/guren ou encore le Gai/ anko ..**

**Bon bah voila ^^' j'écrit trop moi ^^' Mais bon quand on est lancé c'est dur d'arrêté ^^ ' **

**Sur ce , Bonne Saint valentin tout le monde **


End file.
